The present invention relates to physical therapy, and more particularly to a device and related method for supporting a patient in an upright, seated position during a treatment, for example, during a physical therapy session.
In hospital and nursing home settings, patients can be immobilized to the point that they become at least temporarily bedridden. In such cases, it can be desirable for a healthcare provider to support the patient in an upright configuration on the side of the patient's bed. Such an upright configuration can be helpful, particularly during the administration of physical therapy to the patient.
Weak, elderly and disabled patients typically lack the core muscle strength to support themselves for any duration of time in the upright, sitting configuration on the side of the patient's bed. Further, there currently is no structural stabilization or back support for the patient when sitting in the upright configuration. This can result in the patient falling backward, or to the side, when the healthcare provider, such as a physical therapist, performs therapy on or exercises with the patient. In extreme cases, the patient fall can lead to accidental and unintended injuries, which can mount additional healthcare costs.
In an attempt to solve this problem, hospitals use extra healthcare providers to support the patient, effectively holding them in the upright sitting configuration by applying a manual force to the patient's back. While the extra healthcare provider supports the patient, another healthcare provider administers the treatment, such as physical therapy to the patient. Oftentimes, this results in additional labor costs to provide the extra healthcare provider.
Where the extra healthcare provider is not available, the primary healthcare provider administering the treatment may have to support the patient themselves. Frequently, this results in the provider not being able to complete all of the intended activities with the patient. Some creative healthcare providers and/or therapists will place pillows, medicine balls or towels wrapped around the patient to assist in supporting the patient in the upright, sitting position. While this sometimes works, it can provide inconsistent results.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of supporting immobilized, elderly, disabled and/or recovering patients who lack the strength to support themselves in an upright sitting position.